Don Barbara
Don Barbara, was a recurring character in CBS' Under the Dome. He is Barbie's and Melanie's father and is the owner of the company Aktaion Energy. Before the Dome Hardly anything is known about Don's life before the Dome fell, except for the fact that he is the father of Dale Barbara (together with his first, unnamed wife) and father of Melanie Cross (together with a woman named Laura Cross). Don is a resident of Zenith and the owner of Aktaion Energy mega corp. He has connections in Washington, which he used to pull Barbie out of Iraq at his wife's request when she was on her death bed. Under the Dome Season 2 "Going Home" Don is first seen when Barbie hits the panic code on the door's security with Miguel. Barbie takes down Miguel and his father comes out of his house. Don escorts Barbie into the house and gets him a beer, and points out that it's been two years since the last time they saw each other. They share a toast to Barbie's mother and then Barbie tells him that needs a favor. Barbie asks his father to get him back into the Dome, and Don warns that the National Guard has created a 10-mile no-go zone around the Dome. Don's contacts in Washington won't believe him. Don points out that he pulled strings to get Barbie back to the states so that his mother could see him before she died, and Barbie begs his father for the first time, asking for his help. Barbie agrees to stay for the night and Don admits that his son has changed since he saw him two years ago. He's not as edgy as he was, and Don figures that it's because of a woman. Barbie tells him that the girl is named Julia and he's in love with her, and Don agrees to help him get back into the Dome. When Barbie wonders why, Don says that he knows what it feels like to be separated from the woman someone loves. Don and Barbie walk through the woods and pass a red door buried in the ground with a glowing handprint on it. "Awakening" Barbie asks Don to send Julia an E-mail, but Don modifies the E-mail, asking Julia to bring the egg with her. With the help of Hunter May, Barbie discovers his father's deception. "The Red Door" Don Barbara tells his son Barbie at an interrogation room that he needs to convince Julia to give them the egg in order to get him out but Barbie rejects this. Don later walks out and gets angry at the mercenary at the door. Don then sends a video to Julia with the help of Hunter, asking for the egg. A decoy is send to Don as Barbie, Hunter, Sam, Lyle, and Pauline get inside the root cell. Don asks his men to search the place with no luck. Barbie's group then gets inside the Dome. "Turn" Don and some solders meet Barbie, Hunter and some Chester's Mill residents at the edge of the dome. Barbie tells Don that Melanie is alive, and shows him proof. Barbie convinces Don that Melanie will be saved if he gives the the egg, and so Don agrees. When Don grabs the egg and is ready to return it to Chester's Mill and save his children, Malick and the soldiers turn on him, saying they have their own orders not to let him take the egg. Season 3 "But I'm Not" Don sees Melanie write on the dome about needing the egg and immediately begins talking with his boss, Hektor Martin. After some convincing Hektor allows Don to bring the egg into the dome. When Don arrives he is greeted by his daughter Melanie, whom he hasn't seen in many years. However, when Don tells Melanie he would do anything for her, since she's his daughter, Melanie grabs Don by the throat and states "But I'm not". She then strangles him to death with one hand and leaves his body near the lake. Appearances Trivia *Don Barbara is the first outsider and second person not to be one of the "Four Hands" to touch the Egg without being shocked. *Don is also one of the three outsiders to go inside the Dome on free will, the other two being Hunter May and Pauline Rennie. Category:Aktaion Energy